Just a note
by StolenProdigy
Summary: A note Jade sends to Cat. sorry really bad and summaries read it and find out. R


**_Yeah if you have read this before and thinking you have but you haven't. you have it was skins but i changed it because it was rather annoying me. so R&R please  
_**

* * *

Dear Cat,

I cannot stop thinking about you.

I never knew what I did good to deserve you.

But last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars.

Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me.

I'm not a sweet talker but if I could say something romantic, you'd be the only one I'd say it to.

They say a picture tells 1,000 words but when I see yours all I see is 3 I…love…you.

I want to stop you, and place my arms on your shoulders, and just look you in the eyes and say

"You are so beautiful" and kiss you

I've never felt this way about anyone before.

You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life and

I can't believe that someone as amazing as you could ever be in my life

Do you even realize how much I love you?

wish I could be with you forever, but that still wouldn't be enough time to love you.

I could hold you forever

I wanna be the one you hold all the time

I wanna be the one holding your heart

I wanna be the one caressing your face, in your embrace

I wanna be the one you kiss at this moment

I want be the one you miss every minute

I want be the one you love

I want be the one who can make you happy

I want be the one who completes your life

As you can tell this note Is just for you

Thank you for all the times you've been there for me.

Thank you for all the times you've listened to my problems. All the times you've calmed me down when I've been in the worst moods. All the times you've trusted me.

Thank you for the compliments.

Thank you for the notes.

Thank you for the phone calls.

Thank you for the text messages. Thank you for giving me inspiration.

Thank you for not freaking out when I told you I liked you.

Thank you for just being you.

Thank you for the time I've spent knowing you.

And also I would just like to say that I'll always be here for you no matter what. If you need me at 3 o'clock in the morning, I might be sleepy but I'll be here for you.

If you ever have a problem I'll be here to listen because when your down nothing else matters to me except knowing what's wrong and cheering you up.

No matter what the problem, in the day if you need me to meet you somewhere I will. But I just want you to know you can trust me and it will go no further than us.

Your beautiful.

Amazing.

Understanding.

Adorable.

Perfect.

The list could go on forever.

I love every aspect about you.

From the top of your head to the tips of your toes your so beautiful and perfect. I wrote a list of every person who is special to me in my life, I've rubbed out so many people its unreal the paper is unreadable but when I come to your name I decide to use permanent marker because I want to keep you in my life forever.

If love were a drop of water, I'd send you the sea

You are the best.

If I had to choose between loving you and breathing I would use my last breath to tell you I love you

I appreciate having you in my life.

You are like heaven.

You are my heart and soul, my world. That there is no other i want to be than your arms.

You make me feel happy no matter.

Sometimes I wonder why, why couldn't I be one of the popular kids, why couldn't I be one of the extremely pretty girls that always swoon over beck now we're not together. Sometimes I wonder why I could just be like you.

I don't know why I wish I was you, that isn't intended in a bad way your perfect which is actually why I wish I was you, everyone likes you, your so sweet where as I'm mean. Your smile is so beautiful where as I don't smile at all. Your so loving where as I'm cold hearted and mean. We are the complete opposites yet so similar.

We are so similar because we are both misunderstood but in different ways. We both have problems but they are so different. We hang around in different crowds yet we still talk. Your my inspiration to get up so early in the mornings just so I can see you.

But we are so different in the sense that you are popular and I am not. Your beautiful and I'm not. Your so bold where as I hide behind my words. Your figure is so amazing where as I'm fat and ugly. Loads of people find you attractive, nobody thinks that about me. I have feelings for you as more than a friend but you will never feel the same way about me. I can't help you when your confused I should know why your confused but you don't trust me and to be honest I'm scared, I'm scared because I know. I'm always in a bad mood where as your always so nice and kind. Your so confident where as I lie and cry at the slightest problem, I get scared at conflict, I hide behind a facade.

Sometimes I wonder, if you ever see my sad or crying would you come and see what's wrong and tell me its all alright but then I think 'oh wait that's just in my dreams' I dream too much in the real world I get sad when I wake up. I look all the happy, loving couples and I imagine that as us, I look at all the couples who treat each other like they're perfect and I imagine that as me treating you like that because in my dreams I do. I read the stories of the prince and the princess where the prince saves the princess from the evil dragon, and I imagine the prince as me because I would save you in a heartbeat. In a song I heard the verse "no man can walk alone" so I decided that I would walk with you to the ends of the earth if it meant you knew how I feel.

Overall Thank you Catrina,

thank you for coming into my life and giving me a reason to be happy.

I just hope that one day I'll mean as much to you as you do to me.

I will love you forever.

You are beautiful.

You are my everything and you're not even mine.


End file.
